User talk:Bones4ever
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 17:03, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry There are so many IP posers out there, its hard to know when someone who says they know something really knows something or is just seeing what they can get away with. Thanks for the info, L. --Alan del Beccio 08:42, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Hayden/Haynem Hi! Just wanted to say nice catch with Haynem. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:19, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Sure--well, I've had it Haynem since Day 1 in 2001 ... just noticed. Eventually need to add that it is played by extra/standin Jef Ayres, when I have time! I can add that if you like. Also, if that's the case, then it's likely that Haynem and this guy are one and the same (that's what we generally assume unless they were called different names). --From Andoria with Love 06:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Exactly. Was going to do that, too. Got eh lines as a loyalty thank-you after 4 yrs as Connor's stand-in. Do you need a cite? Just credit me, being there. :-) --Bones4ever (Larry N.) If the changes haven't been made already, I shall do them now. It will probably be best to have a citation saying they're one and the same and you are certainly a credible source! :) Thanks for the info! PS: I think it's terrible that CBS fired you and the other StarTrek.com staff and it still ticks me off that they did that. I hope you and the others had a good Christmas/holiday, despite the layoffs. I'm still hoping CBS comes to their senses and brings you guys back ,but I doubt that'll happen. Thanks for all the great work over the years, and best of luck in your future endeavors. --From Andoria with Love 01:03, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Great info Hi ! Great info about the actors name, Michael Zurich. May I ask where you found his name? It is really appreciated. – Tom 06:43, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Tom, I was just reading up on you. Thanks. I took it from the many DS9 call sheets he was listed on. Bones4ever 18:41, 5 March 2008 (UTC)Bones4ever (Larry N.) :Ah, Now I know who you are ;) Is there any possibility that you have access to the call sheets and could share these information? Just drop me a message or leave me an e-mail over my account. – Tom 19:33, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, this info is really appreciated. – Tom 07:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Curtis Wong Do you have the source for Wong being in Q2? Our page on him says here was only on Voyager for "Endgame", but two of those Borg drones are uncredited, so I take it you found something that says he was one of them. - 08:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :His source are the call sheets for sure. Curtis Wong was in many more episodes than one. – Tom 09:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) In that case, I ask which one he is? We have two known options. - 09:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. :) - 09:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Build the Enterprise magazine Dear Larry, I've finished up on the main writing on the article The Official Star Trek The Next Generation: Build the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. Did I represent you well enough? I'd like you to have been mentioned earlier on in the article, but somehow in the flow of things, where you are being mentioned and credited now seems more natural, as the article is constructed as of now...Let me know what you think--Sennim 02:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC)